Radiotelephones typically include a user interface comprising a microphone, a display, and a data input device, such as a keypad. These telephones are typically used to initiate a call to another user via the keypad. Once the call is initiated, the user positions the telephone in close proximity to his or her ear and mouth so as to listen to the speaker and speak into the microphone, i.e., communicate audibly, with the other user. During use, the telephone is positioned such that the user is unable to view or utilize the display. To accommodate video functionality, the displays of many radiotelephones are increasing in size.
Because radiotelephones are handled often and utilized near the faces of users, the displays of radiotelephones may become greasy or smudgy in appearance. Moreover, displays with touch-screen capabilities are especially susceptible to becoming smudgy. Users typically attempt to clean these displays by wiping them with articles of clothing or other materials. Unfortunately, such cleaning methods may not adequately clean a display, and may actually scratch or otherwise damage a display. Moreover, it can be an annoying problem to have to constantly clean a display screen. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of cleaning the displays of communication devices such as radiotelephones.